In Search of Butterflies
by Starbrigid
Summary: Touga and Kozue discuss power and compare scars.


Disclaimer- SKU is not mine. It's Chiho Saito's, the Be-Papas', Kuniko Ikuhara's, etc., etc. It's based off a line in Alithea's A Walk in the Woods, an interesting Kozue/Wakaba fic. I couldn't get a hold of her, so I just decided to put it up. Email me if you want me to take it down.

  
  


In Search of Butterflies

Starbrigid

7/05/03

  
  


Fingers, caressing, comfortable in the knowledge that the caresses meant absolutely nothing. Sweet honey words of love skillfully echoed between a boy and a girl, both of whom were fully aware the other's words were false- but they had to practice for those who would want to be fooled by them.

  
  


It was in such a way that Kaoru Kozue and Kiryuu Touga came together. It wasn't anything new between them, just yet another session of mutual gratification between two people who were on the surface so alike. Because sometimes it was nice to fuck someone who knew you didn't give a shit about them, either.

  
  


Touga was insatiable, coming back for more again and again until Kozue was worn raw and tired and told him to stop. The playboy's gorgeous pout earned him one last round before his companion put her "foot" down for real. So the two lay there, quiet- not cuddling, of course. Neither of them cared about the other's comfort.

  
  


"Slept with someone new today," Kozue commented offhandedly, breaking the silence.

  
  


Touga yawned and stretched, clearly uninterested. He'd slept with someone new today, too- just some blushing schoolgirl- along with THAT MAN. Nothing new, really, though THAT MAN had- "Who?" Touga sighed, knowing he was expected to ask.

  
  


Kozue's blue-violet eyes glinted dark. "Your dear old friend Saionji."

  
  


Touga immediately became interested. "How did you get him to..."

  
  


Kozue grinned, enjoying having Touga's full attention. "It took a lot more coaxing than you might think to get him to agree to it. I had to first pretend to be that Himemiya slut," she said, voice suddenly full of distaste as she spoke the girl's name. "AND I had to agree to let HIM do whatever he wanted."

  
  


Touga's eyes narrowed. He knew just how... vicious his old friend could get. "I didn't see any bruises. Did he hurt you, Kozue-chan?"

  
  


Kozue shrugged. "I should have guessed that he'd be the type who cums and degrades. He WAS pretty violent, had to slap me around a lot before he even got hard." She watched Touga carefully. "It was worth it, though. He was..." she gave a predatorial smile, "Amazing."

  
  


Touga rolled his eyes at her indulgently. "I take it you're the type who likes it kinky and violent."

  
  


Kozue's smile turned dazzling. "Of course, Touga-sama. The only time I've ever come harder in my entire life is- well- with YOU."

  
  


Touga stretched back like a lazy cat, neck arching slowly, sheet slipping off him and revealing his perfect torso. "Hmm... why so much about Saionji now?"

  
  


Kozue leaned in closer to Touga's exposed form, pressing her breasts against his chest. "Why do YOU still call him just Saionji as opposed to Kyouichi? Haven't you known him since you were, like, 10?"

  
  


Touga shifted against her, a strange expression forming on his face. "Six."

  
  


Kozue's face turned triumphantly cruel, like a cat who'd just gotten the cream "You know, he didn't scream MY name," she said slowly, whispering. "When he was almost spent," she continued, "He pounded into me one last time." Her voice so husky Touga could almost picture it happening. "Then as he came," Kozue whispered, "He threw back his head and screamed- 'TOUGA!'"

  
  


Touga looked caught off guard for a second, face communicating all his surprise and uncertainty, then a patronizing smile had quickly been put in its place. A mask? In any case, he understood. "Of COURSE he called MY name, Kozue-chan."

  
  


It was Kozue's turn to be caught off guard. "What- what do you mean by that?"

  
  


"Well, whose name did you scream? Your brother's?" Touga hissed. He reached his hand down underneath the covers, pinched a place that made the girl on top of him give a little shriek. "Saionji and I were- are-" Smirk. "Very-" Grab. "Good-" Gasp. "Friends."

  
  


He abruptly withdrew his hand from Kozue and stood up next to the bed, completely comfortable in his nakedness. "Stay away from Saionji, Kozue-chan."

  
  


Kozue nodded. "Like I care," she said, voice carefully flat. Of course she didn't care. But TOUGA? Why did HE-

  
  


The older boy laughed. "Of course YOU don't care," he grinned. "Get dressed, Kozue-chan. I'm taking you to meet someone."

  
  


"Who?" Kozue asked, reaching for her discarded school uniform.

  
  


Touga waited to answer until he was dressed. He left his uniform jacket unbuttoned.

  
  


"Tell me, Kozue-chan, have you ever met this school's headmaster? His name is Ohtori Akio, and he has a really cool car."

  
  


*Owari.*


End file.
